


Orphic

by delectum



Series: Rebel Zuko [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e13 The Blue Spirit, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Injury, Rebel Zuko, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, iroh is an avatar fanboy, the way to an avatars heart is by offering him bending teachers, the ’zuko helping the avatar as a giant middle finger to his jerk dad’ au, zukos solution to everything is to break into an impenetrable location and fuck shit up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delectum/pseuds/delectum
Summary: The one in which Zuko breaks into Pohuai Stronghold, rescues the Avatar, and adopts three kids.
Relationships: Aang & Katara & Sokka & Zuko, Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & The Wani Crew
Series: Rebel Zuko [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859887
Comments: 45
Kudos: 978





	Orphic

_ ‘Ming owes me a bowl of noodles _ ,’ was the sole thought that ran through his mind the first time Zuko met the Avatar. 

It had all started earlier that day when one of King Bumi’s soldiers in Omashu had intercepted a Fire Nation messenger hawk, one that had been intended for the Fire Lord, informing him that Zhao had captured the Avatar and was holding him prisoner in a secured facility. 

As soon as the disturbing news had reached the  _ Wani _ , it was quick work for Zuko to get in contact with the double agent they had planted in Zhao’s ship and wheedle for information regarding the Avatar’s whereabouts. 

The reply had come only hours later and chaos had descended instantly. 

“You are  _ not _ going,” Zhang had hissed, staring down his captain in a way that he never would have dared if Zuko had been anyone else. His fists were clenched by his side, and if he had been a Firebender, his palms would definitely have been on fire. 

“I’m the only one who can do this,” Zuko reminded him, not unkindly. It wasn’t like he wanted to see Zhao anymore than they wanted him to, but it wasn’t like they had a choice. This was simply something he had to do. “And I’m not leaving him there. Once they get him to the Fire Nation, we won’t have an Avatar to save.”

Iroh looked similarly distressed, the worry and concern deepening the wrinkles on his face until he looked far older than his age. “You know that if Zhao finds you, he won’t make the same mistake again and let you live.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“Nephew-“ 

Jee, who had been otherwise quiet for the past few minutes, stepped forward with a desperate glint to his eyes. It was the look of a trapped tiger-bear who knew it had nowhere to escape. “Let me go in your place, Captain, please. Or at least permit me to come with you. I won’t allow you to go anywhere near that man after what he did to you last time.”

Zuko’s gaze flicked up to the man briefly, touched by the declaration. “I appreciate the offer, Lieutenant, truly. But you know this mission is best suited for a single person only. And the Yuyan Archers aren’t to be taken lightly.”

Zuko had a point; more than one person going would increase their chances of getting caught. And as experienced as Jee was, there was no way he could slip past the Yuyan like Zuko could. The elder man swallowed unhappily and glared at the floor. He knew his captain was right but that didn’t mean he had to like it. 

“I’ll be okay,” Zuko told them all softly, “It’ll be an extraction only mission, and if everything goes fine, no one will even know I was there.”

Apparently the men didn’t find that as reassuring as Zuko had meant it to be. Zhang looked about ready to start arguing again, the skin of his face already turning red but Iroh stopped the tirade with a hand to the man’s chest. “I don’t like this at all,” Uncle muttered tiredly, deep exhaustion set in his face. “But I understand that it has to be you. Just please, Zuko, be careful. Don’t let me lose another son.”

There was a brief bout of tense silence, in which Jee still glared at the floor and Zhang’s face turned an alarming display of colors. Finally, Jee strode forward with a brisk walk, his face set in such displeasure that Zuko was almost certain he was about to be hit. 

He braced himself for the impact but all Jee did was yank the boy out of his seat and pull him close in a rough embrace. “Be safe, brat,” He muttered gruffly, not used to expressing his concerns so openly. “Don’t remove your mask, don’t firebend, and don’t get caught.”

_ I know,  _ Zuko wanted to say, but he knew how hard this was for Jee to say so he kept the thought to himself. 

“I won’t,” he said instead, melting into the embrace. 

Jee pulled back after a short while and cleared his throat, rubbing an embarrassed hand over the back of his neck as Iroh and Zhang looked away to allow the man a moment to regain his pride. 

“Take Daisy with you,” Iroh told his nephew as Zuko got up to sheath his dao blades and grab his mask. “I’ll tell Taka to saddle her up for you.”

Zuko nodded, turning to his uncle and pulling him in for a hug. “I’ll try to be back by daybreak. If I’m not back by then, I need you to leave the seashore, okay?”

Iron growled low in his throat, similar to what he did before preparing to summon his breath of fire. “I’m not-“ he began to say before his nephew cut him off, turning to the quartermaster instead with a piercing gaze. 

“Zhang, do you understand? If I’m not back by morning, I need you to make sure that the crew leaves, okay?  _ Promise me _ .”

The elder man nodded and grudgingly promised, but that was enough to satisfy Zuko. A practical man, Zhang would weigh the pros and cons carefully and inevitably decide to take the crew to safety despite his emotional attachments, something that the rest of the crew wouldn’t ever be able to do. He knew how important it was to do everything he could to escape capture, especially by someone as cruel as Zhao. 

“I’ll be back soon,” He told his uncle, who couldn’t help but soften at the words. Iroh still looked displeased but now it was laced with resignment. 

“May Agni’s blessings be with you,” Iroh had murmured, hugging Zuko once again before reluctantly letting the boy go. “Be safe.”

He had donned his mask and taken his Komodo-dragon, Daisy, out as close to the facility as he could get her, before leaving her tethered to a tree and making the rest of the journey on foot.

Breaking into Pohuai Stronghold wasn't a simple feat, but Zuko managed with startling ease.  _ “If only dad could see me now,”  _ he thought with hidden glee as he scaled the walls of the facility, the black of his suit keeping him well-concealed within the shadows. His father would throw a fit to see something so treasonous as breaking into a Fire Nation stronghold and releasing public enemy number one, all while refusing to firebend even though he had the ability. 

The next swing of his sword came down with extra force, fueled by the thought of Ozai glaring down at him for daring to use swords, a  _ non-benders _ weapon, when Agni had chosen to bless him with the gift of fire. 

But his father wasn’t here now and had no power to stop him from doing as he wished, and if Zuko felt like breaking into the securest facility in the Fire Nation armed with nothing but a pair of dao, then he would do as he pleased. He spotted a bucket of water that someone had left in the shadowy corners of the hall, and grinned behind his mask as he picked it up. 

Extinguishing another bender’s flame was seen as the greatest offense but there was something hilariously ironic about doing it only with a bucket of water, Zuko thought as he doused one of the guards. 

It was only once he had climbed into the dark chambers that he recalled the bet he had made Ming all those months ago, one she had drunkenly agreed to. 

_ ‘She owes me a bowl of noodles _ ,’ Zuko thought wryly as he struck down another man with the hilt of his sword and watched as he collapsed to the ground in a heap of armor. 

Further down the hall, there was one room that was more heavily guarded than the rest and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what it meant. It was quick work for Zuko to take out the remaining guards and slip into the heavy-set iron cast door and enter the room. 

There was no old man with white hair, no wrinkles or signs of aging. He wasn’t bent over with a bad back or squinting with weakened eyesight. 

...The Avatar was young. 

No, the Avatar was a prepubescent  _ child _ hardly younger than Zuko had been when his father first banished him. 

The boy was trussed up inhumanely with thick chains, so similar to the bounds that Zhao had used on him that Zuko had to take a step back and breathe through his panic  _ in, out, in out, Agni just breathe- _

“Who are you?” The Avatar looked up with wide grey  _ young _ eyes and shied away, looking so  _ so  _ terrified and  _ oh Agni _ , “What's going on? Are you here to rescue me?”

“I’m here to help,” Zuko croaked, forcing down the noise in his head. He raised his dao and swiftly cut through the chains like they were softened butter, watching in awe as the boy used a burst of air to soften his fall. 

The Avatar rubbed at his sore wrists, turning to give the masked figure a grateful look, “Thanks.”

Zuko nodded in acknowledgment and pushed open the door slightly, head cocked to listen for any guards. The hall was silent and still, and he smiled slightly as he realized they hadn’t been discovered yet. 

“My frogs!” The Avatar exclaimed suddenly from behind him, and Zuko turned incredulously to see the boy running after the half frozen creatures. “Come back! And stop thawing out!”

_ What in the name of Agni…? _

“We don’t have time for this,” Zuko grit out, grabbing the airbender by the back of his cloak and dragging him out. The boy struggled in his hold and then fell abruptly still, pouting and glaring up at Zuko with those wide eyes, similar to a cat deer whose mother had grabbed it by the scruff. 

“Wait! My friends need to suck on those frogs!”

_ By Agni, and this child is the Avatar? _

“Just stick close to me,” Zuko whispered firmly as they moved carefully through the halls, “And  _ don’t _ make any noise.”

There was a commotion from further within the compound, guards yelling and the sounds of armor clattering. It seemed they had discovered the Avatar was missing.

_ About time too,  _ Zuko thought with a skyward roll of his eyes. For a stronghold, Pohuai wasn’t very secure at all if people could come and go as they pleased. Yet another thing that he could hold over his father. 

They managed to get outside without being spotted, the rope that Zuko had used to climb over the wall still secured to the brick. 

They were halfway down when they got spotted, a guard shouting their location before arrows rained down in them. A soldier appeared at the top of the wall and removed a dagger from his belt. Zuko saw the glint of the metal and only got enough time to think  _ ‘Aw crap’  _ before the guard sawed through the rope and sent them crashing to the ground.

Closing his eyes and bracing himself against the impact, Zuko felt a pleasant surprise when their rough landing was softened by a blast of air, quick thinking on the Avatars part. 

Finally the Yuyan archers realized that they  _ were _ armed and had long distance weapons to boot. The arrows were easily deflected by the Avatars staff, the volley of projectiles ceasing only when Zhao himself broke through the crowd. Zuko felt himself stiffen at the sight of him, palms growing damp with sweat. If they didn’t make it out of here or if Zuko lost his mask-

“Hold your fire!” The bastard called out, voice carrying through the clearing. “The Avatar must be captured alive!”

_ Alive… _

Zuko flicked a gaze to the boy behind him and came to a split second decision. 

To his credit, the Avatar didn’t even flinch when the dao blades crossed under his throat, one small nick enough to kill instantly. At this point, it was either instant death at the end of a sword or prolonged torture under Zhao’s hospitality. Not much of a choice. 

_ Your move,  _ Zuko thought, knowing with absolute certainty that Zhao wouldn’t risk the death of the Avatar. The Firelord would never forgive him if he allowed the Avatar cycle to reset. 

Sure enough, Zhao grit out amidst protests, “Open the gate.”

Zuko backed away carefully, swords still at the airbenders throat, and kept a vigilant eye trained on the Yuyan archers. They weren’t home safe until they got out of the forest. He could see Zhao yelling something, the only warning before one of the archers was drawing his string back and letting loose a single arrow.

Zuko's eyes widened, and he quickly curled his body over the Avatars to protect the boy. The arrow impacted with his shoulder, and he couldn’t quite keep back the pained sob that escaped him as blinding pain tore through the soft tendon of his arm. 

“Oh  _ fuck-”  _ he gasped, knees buckling, but he stubbornly forced himself to keep standing. He dragged the Avatar back, watching through blurry eyes as the boy summoned a cloud of dust to give them cover.

“Are you okay? Oh spirits your arm-“ the boy reached out but Zuko batted the hand away and forced himself to stagger upright.

“I’m fine,” he ground out, grabbing the airbenders elbow and dragging him deeper into the forest. The kid quickly found his feet and followed at a hurried pace. “Come on, we have to go  _ now _ .”

The shots followed for a few minutes but they managed to lose the archers as they moved deeper within the trees. Zuko stumbled over a tree root and fell against the trunk, breathing heavily. 

The Avatar stopped and looked back as he realized there were no longer footsteps following him, and quickly doubled back when he saw Zuko bracing himself against the tree. 

“Sorry, Avatar,” Zuko grunted, out of breath and sweating. “Just give me a minute.”

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked cautiously, kneeling besides the other boy. “There’s a healer not too far from here if you need help  _ oh spirits-“  _ He cut himself off when he saw Zuko yank the arrow out of his skin with a quiet curse. 

Panting slightly, Zuko tossed the bloodied arrow aside and gave the boy next to him a tired smile. “I’m okay, kid. But you might want to look away.”

“Look away from what  _ oh _ okay you’re-  _ oooh god… _ ”

Zuko grit his teeth as he peeled away the collar of his shirt, taking the freshly healed scab along with it. Fresh blood welled from the wound, but the ex-prince covered the wound with his hand, heating the palm gradually until the skin was hot enough to cauterize. “Fucking  _ Agni _ ,” Zuko gasped, holding back tears until the wound had stopped bleeding. 

He slumped against the tree and struggled to catch his breath, blearily catching sight of the Avatar turning a vague shade of green. 

“You just-“ The boy breathlessly stuttered, still pale, and Zuko felt somewhat bad about traumatizing the boy further after the difficult night he had. “Are you…?”

Zuko pushed himself up until he was standing, taking a moment to regain his balance while the world spun around him. It took a minute before he could stand without swaying, and he startled when a small hand wrapped around his elbow. 

“You should see a healer,” The boy said weakly, eyes wide with concern. “There’s a lady-“

“You mean Tamako?” Zuko rasped with amusement, squinting his eyes open to give the Avatar an indulgent gaze. 

“Uh, I think so? Wait, do you know her?”

“Her cat ruined one of our raids against the Fire Nation and gave away our position because she couldn’t stop meowing,” Zuko told him dryly, carefully stepping over a tree root and continuing the trek back to Daisy. 

The Avatar gave him a confused glance before following the teenager, his bending easily allowing him to bypass the obstacles on the first floor. “So does that mean you don’t need to see a healer…?”

Zuko sighed, giving the kid what he hoped was a reassuring gaze. “I’ll be fine. Now come on, we have to hurry. I have somewhere safe we can get to.”

“Wait, I can’t go with you,” the Avatar blurted, wringing his hands nervously and sending him a panicked look, “I still need frozen frogs.”

“What.” _ What the hell was this kid on about? _

“My friends are sick and that lady told me that they needed to suck on frozen frogs to get better. I can’t leave without them.”

Sighing, Zuko rubbed at his temples tiredly and wished yet again that he was in bed. They finally reached the clearing where he had left Daisy. She snorted happily and gave him a slobbery kiss over his mask when he approached her, even though the Avatar hung back with wide eyes. 

“She doesn’t bite,” Zuko said in amusement, stroking her flank and coaxing the other boy forward, “Daisy’s really sweet once you get to know her.”

_ “Daisy?”  _ The Avatar inched forward and raised a cautious hand, petting the Komodo-rhino when she didn’t move away. Zuko used his uninjured arm to hoist himself onto the creature's back and held out a hand to help the other boy up. 

“Where are these frozen frogs then, Avatar?”

“Aang.”

Zuko twisted around to give him a confused glance, eyebrow raised. “I’m sorry?”

“It’s my name,” the Avatar,  _ Aang,  _ said with a bright grin. By the look of him, you wouldn’t have been able to tell he had just been captured by a sociopath. “And the frogs were right down the river. Maybe a five minutes ride from here.”

“Right…” Zuko turned back around and grabbed the reins, leading Daisy forward in the direction Aang has directed to. It took them closer to three minutes to get to the river, and only a few minutes longer to collect the frozen frogs and head back out to the Avatar’s friends. 

There was a big furry beast in the cave and also a flying lemur accompanying two figures wrapped up in a bedroll, presumably the Avatars' friends. Aang handed them the frozen frogs for them to suck on with a sympathetic wince. 

As they regained unconsciousness, Zuko remembered that he was still wearing his mask and pulled it off, shaking out his long hair from where it had flattened from the weight. He caught Aang glancing at his scar curiously but when he turned to look, the other boy had already averted his gaze. 

_ Nothing new there,  _ Zuko thought leaning against the wall of the cave and sighing as some of the weight on his injured arm was relieved. “We should move out soon. Zhao is probably right on our trail.”

The two companions, water tribe by the looks of their outfits, looked at him with bleary suspicion. Aang was also looking at him nervously. “How do we know that we can trust you?” The boy asked and then immediately winced, “N-not that I’m not grateful for you rescuing me! It’s just that we don’t even know your name.”

_ At least the boy was smarter than he looked.  _

“My name is Zuko. My crew and I are working to take down the Fire Nation rule and we would appreciate your help. As for you trusting me, if I had wanted to hurt you, I would have done it already and just let your friends die.”

Aang glanced at his pale companions, still confused and disorientated from their sickness. 

“We have healers on our ship,” Zuko told him softly, “Your friends can come and have a warm meal and a place to recover from their illness.”

It was the perfect thing to win the boy over. He nodded eventually, and got up to help his sluggish companions onto the furry beast. “I’ll take Appa and follow you back to your ship, if that’s alright. I don’t want to leave him here by himself.”

Zuko shrugged and turned to mount on top of his rhino, waiting patiently until his guests were all seated on their ride, “That’s fine with me. My ship isn’t too far.”

“Appa, yip yip!” Aang exclaimed and  _ holy shit the thing was flying.  _

The ex-prince watched for a long few moments, unable to tear his gaze away until he shook off his surprise and led Daisy through the forest and back to the shore. “Uncle is gonna go crazy when he hears about the sky bison,” he muttered to himself, recalling the hours that Iroh had spent researching the creatures. He had been crushed when they found out they had all been killed in the Air Nomad genocide.

_ Well, all except one it seems.  _

Jee, Zhang, and Iroh were all waiting at the deck when they reached the ship, scrambling back with comically wide eyes when they saw the bison land on the metal ship. 

“I got the Avatar,” Zuko explained unnecessarily, gesturing to the orange clad boy who used his bending to dismount onto the ship. “Aang, this is my Uncle Iroh, First Lieutenant Jee and the quartermaster and healer, Zhang. Guys, this is Aang.”

“This is such an honor,” Uncle stuttered, literal stars in his eyes. He strode forward and bowed enthusiastically, with the traditional bow used with the Air Nomads. It must have been something he had picked up from the many scrolls he was always reading regarding the forgotten culture. 

Aang’s eyes widened but he grinned in delight at seeing the familiar gesture and bowed back. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

There was the sound of grumbling from the sky bison, reminding Zuko belatedly of the Avatar’s friends. “Oh, the Aang's companions were struck with an illness. Jee, if you would please make accommodations for our guests.”

“Of course, sir.”

The two water tribe members had sluggishly made their way off the bison and joined them on the deck, looking red eyed and terrible. Aang made up for the lackluster appearance by sending them a large grin. “Oh, these are my friends Katara and Sokka. And that’s Appa and this is Momo.”

Zhang raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something before his eye caught on the fabric on Zuko’s shoulder. “Is that  _ blood _ ?”

Zuko paled.  _ “ _ Um, yes…?”

“Get to the infirmary,” the elder man grit out, moving aside so the way below deck was clear. “Let’s get your wound checked out.”

“I’m  _ fine _ , really.”

“ _ Now.” _

Zuko let out an exasperated sigh and turned to the others tiredly. “Uncle, why don’t you show the Avatar and his friends to the mess hall and get them something to eat? I’m sure they’re starving.”

“I would love to! Come along, then! I’ll have Ming make you a steamed tofu dish, Aang. I’ve read that airbenders prefer having a primarily vegetarian diet-“

Zhang watched them go and once they were gone, led the ex-prince below deck to the infirmary. It was a relatively small room with enough space for only three small cots and one storage shelf for supplies. It smelled of antiseptic and different herbal leaves that never failed to make Zuko’ head hurt. Even after the many days he had spent stuck here, the smell never got any easier to bear. 

“What happened?” Zhang asked, rummaging through the shelving to get ointment and bandages, looking up as Zuko seated himself on the bed closest to the wall. He had been here so often that it was practically his by now. The crew always jokingly said that he should inscribe his name in the wood and move it to his quarters. 

“It was an arrow,” he replied quietly, leaning against the pillow and letting out a sigh of relief. Zhang approached his side and began to peel back the cloth over his shoulder, hissing between his teeth when he saw the wound. 

“Oh, Zuko…” 

“I’m okay,” the boy murmured, closing his eyes and resting his head against the pillow. He winced as the healer rubbed ointment over the wound, knowing it would just be one more scar to add to his collection. Hopefully it wouldn’t be worse than the ones on his back or the burns over both wrists. 

Zhang helped him sit up as he began to wrap the bandage around the wound, his calloused and rough hands gentle against the injury. “You did good cauterizing it,” he said softly, tying the ends tightly until it was secure. “You would have bled out if you hadn’t. I just- I wish you hadn’t gotten hurt in the first place.”

No matter how hard the quartermaster tried the tough and uncaring act, it all came easily crumbling down under the weight of his guilt. He simply cared too much, which was precisely why he hadn’t been able to stomach working in the Earth Kingdom army. 

“It’s okay,” Zuko told him quietly, “I got the Avatar out. That’s what’s most important.”

“Just…” Zhang sighed and sat back against his chair. “Please let someone else go in your place next time. You’ve already suffered too much for your age.” 

If only it worked that way. 

They both knew the war just takes and takes and takes without any care for the young or the old, the weak or the strong. They both were thinking the same thing. 

Out loud, Zhang sighed and stood up from his spot, joints cracking from his elderly age. “Is it too much to hope that you’ll go and get some rest?”

The teenager mustered a tired smile and heaved himself out of bed with great effort, limbs shaking but still persistent. “I’ll rest when I’m dead.”

“Brat,” Zhang looked at him with exasperation, purposefully ruffling the boy's hair in the way that he knew Zuko despised. Sure enough, he squawked at the treatment and tried to wiggle away. “But I’m sending you to bed early tonight.”

“You can’t  _ send _ me anywhere _ ,”  _ Zuko grumbled, struggling out of bed. “I’m the captain.”

“Too late,” Zhang helped the boy stand until he was no longer swaying where he stood. They made the slow journey back to the mess hall, which was completely empty that late at night aside from Iroh and his unexpected guests. The two water tribe companions were looking much better now that they had warm food and had gotten out of the cold, eagerly devouring the dishes that had been put before them. 

“Ah, Zuko! Aang here was just telling me about sky bison migration patterns over the summer,” Iroh waved them over, pulling out a chair for Zuko and Zhang to sit with them. “I never imagined it could be so fascinating.”

Zuko gave his uncle a fond smile, glad to see the man so passionate about what he cared about. “I’m glad to hear that, Uncle.” He turned to the Aatar and his companions. “Once you guys are finished eating, we can show you to your quarters. I’m sure you must be exhausted after what you’ve been through tonight.”

The water tribe girl, Katara, spoke up, “About that, we wanted to thank you for rescuing Aang. And for saving our lives as well.”

Blushing and uncomfortable, Zuko simply shrugged in response. “It was the honorable thing to do.”

“Still,” Aang insisted, grey eyes wide and thankful. 

“Not that we’re not grateful,” the other boy cut in, a glint of curiosity in his eyes when he took in the  _ Wani  _ crew. “But, uh, who exactly  _ are _ you people?”

Iroh and Zuko exchanged a glance, until the elderly man spoke. “We are part of the Order of the White Lotus, a group that transcends the divisions of the four nations. We have always been about philosophy and beauty and truth and oftentimes we have been assigned the task of finding, training, and protecting the next Avatar.”

“Iroh is the Grand Lotus,” Jee interjected, something that was akin to pride in his gaze. “He’s one of the main leaders of the organization which is why our ship is the headquarters for all communication. It’s how we knew to come save you from Pohuai.” The last part was directed at Aang, who was looking slightly overwhelmed. 

“So basically you guys are against the Fire Nation,” Sokka summarized, absentmindedly using his chopsticks to tear apart a cube of tofu until it was a 

crumbled, white mess. 

Jee hesitated and sent an amused glance at Zuko, who was trying to suppress his own smile. “Well, not exactly. That would be a bit ironic considering our circumstances. We’re only against Ozai’s rule.”

“What do you mean?”

Zuko sighed, and decided that it was best to be truthful about their positions. Lying about their status now would be counterproductive to gaining the Avatar’s trust. “I’m the former Prince of the Fire Nation,” he announced tiredly, “and Uncle is the Dragon of the West.”

“Wait the same one who-“

“Laid siege to Ba Sing Se for six hundred days, yes.”

In an instant, both of the Avatars companions were on their feet and armed. “You guys are Fire Nation! You tricked us into coming here so you could capture us! Aang, get away from them.”

Jee and Zhang both tensed, preparing for a fight, but Zuko waved a hand to calm them and fell back against his chair in exhaustion, too tired to deal with this now. “You’re free to leave at any time. Believe me, we’re not here to capture or hurt you.”

“But-“ the boomerang lowered just slightly, “You’re Fire Nation.”

Jee rolled his eyes and relaxed once he realized the two newcomers weren’t a threat. “We were  _ born _ in the Fire Nation but we’re  _ not _ loyal to the Fire Lord. In fact, we’ve all been banished and for good riddance too.”

“Besides,” Zhang added, plucking a cherry-grape from the plate in front of him and popping it in his mouth. “Most of us aren’t even from the Fire Nation. Me and Taka are from the Earth Kingdom. In fact, many of our allies are from the Earth Kingdom. We even know people from the Northern Water Tribe.”

Aang's mouth dropped open, “Wait, you guys know waterbenders? We were just heading north so me and Katara could learn waterbending!”

“Well, if it’s a teacher you need,” Iroh said, “Master Pakku is an excellent choice! I’m sure he would be more than honored to teach the Avatar and his companion.”

Katara seemed to entirely forget the fact that she was sitting with what she considered the enemy, going starry-eyed at the idea of finally honing her skills. “Aang, this is great!”

Iroh smiled genially at the young kids, pouring himself a cup of tea. “We’re also aware that you need to learn firebending and we would be glad to teach you when the time comes.”

“Well, I  _ do _ need a firebending teacher,” Aang looked at his friends and grinned sheepishly. 

Sokka finally broke under the optimistic glances of his sister and friend, sitting down on his chair heavily in defeat and beginning to pour more seaweed soup in his bowl. “I have to admit, this is all awfully convenient.”

He spooned a portion, brought it to his mouth, swallowed, and then promptly spluttered. “Wait wait  _ wait _ , if you guys are telling the truth, then that means we have the prince of the Fire Nation  _ and  _ the Dragon of the West on our side?!”

Zuko rubbed at his eyes tiredly, “If you think  _ that’s _ surprising, just wait until you meet the  _ rest _ of Uncle's tea club. King Bumi will be enough to drive you crazy.”

“Wait, you _know_ _King Bumi?”_

“I played pai sho with him just two weeks ago,” Iroh replied politely, raising an eyebrow in open curiosity. “Do you also know him?”

“Yeah,” Aang grinned, recalling their last meeting with great fondness. “We were childhood friends!”

Zuko squinted one eye open.  _ Childhood friends..? _

Across from him, Jee and Zhang looked similarly confused, exchanging bewildered looks and recalling the one hundred and twelve year old man and comparing it to the clearly prepubescent child sitting in front of them. 

Aang waved a hand nonchalantly as if it was no big deal. “It's a long story. I can explain it to you if you want.”

Zuko eyed him with mistrust, unable to get over the fact that a centenarian was apparently a  _ childhood friend _ of a twelve year old. “Uh… maybe later. If you’re done eating, I can show you to your rooms.”

“That’s a good idea. There’s not much time left until sunrise,” Zhang commented pointedly, glancing to the window and then getting up to pull Zuko from his chair. “If you stay awake much longer, you won’t be able to fall asleep until nightfall.”

Zuko grimaced at the reminder, knowing from experience that once the sun rose, he would be wide awake no matter how tired he was, unable to fall asleep until sunset. It was part of the reason why his sleep schedule was so messed up, but there wasn’t much he could do about it either way. Stealth was much easier under the cover of the night sky, no question about it.

The Avatar and his friends got up with satisfied bellies, starting to get sleepy themselves now that they were fed and watered, and followed Zuko as he led them below deck to the sleeping quarters. 

“You guys are free to travel with us for as long as you need,” he told the group quietly, mindful of the crew who were still asleep in their rooms. “We were heading to Ba Sing Se but you can hitch a ride with us for now until we get closer North.”

They reached the quarters that had been prepared for them, one of the larger rooms with two bunk beds pushed against the walls and a desk and dresser between them. The room was a myriad of colors, burgundy blankets on the bed, a green and brown Earth Kingdom tapestry on the wall and a bright blue knitted pillow that an elderly admirer had given to Iroh as a gift the last time they had travelled North. 

“For some reason, I was expecting a lot more red,” Sokka commented, flopping down on the bottom bunk with a relieved sigh. 

Zuko grinned and leaned against the door, “I burned most of the red stuff out of spite after I was banished.” He turned to Aang and watched in amusement as the flying lemur on the boy's shoulder climbed up eagerly onto the bunk bed. “I’ll have someone wake you guys up for breakfast. Usually, we eat at sunrise but I’ll tell Ming to have something ready for whenever you wake up.”

“Thanks, Zuko!” Aang exclaimed, his two companions echoing his statement. 

The boy's grin was highly infectious, and Zuko found a smile growing on his own face as he finally made his way to his quarters for some much needed rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Up next: Zuko and the crew look for an earth bending teacher and finally meet Toph!


End file.
